The present invention relates to a squeezable elastic toy, and more particularly to a squeezable elastic toy that is made of a soft elastic material and supported by an internal flexible supporting member to stand upright, so that it may be freely squeezed or stroke by a user and quickly recovers from deformation to serve as a good ornament and vent of feelings.
There is a soft, elastic, and squeezable toy made of a foamed polyurethane material available in the market and being used as a vent of feelings. The toy may have a variety of appearances, such as an ox, a sheep, or other animals, or an eyeball, a heart, or other organs. Such squeezable toy usually has a size close to a human palm, so that a user may hold it with one hand to squeeze it as wish. The toy deforms or is compressed whenever it is squeezed and therefore serves as a good vent of feelings for the user, and it quickly recovers from deformation or compression when it is released. There is another type of swing toy that allows a user to freely strike or hit it. This type of swing toy usually has a big volume and is provided with a weight for positioning on the ground without easily tumbling.
The swing toy serves as a tumbler to always return to an upright position after it is forcedly stroke or hit. The conventional squeeze toy and swing toy are different from each other in materials and structures thereof. It is therefore desirable to develop a novel toy that combines the squeeze and swing toys to create much more fun in squeezing and striking the toy.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a squeezable elastic toy that is formed from a soft resilient material, such as foamed polyurethane, into a suitable height to stand upright. A flexible supporting member is embedded in the upright toy, so that the toy is squeezable to deform and swings when being stroke with fingers, and serves as a vent of feelings in two manners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a squeezable elastic toy that has a double-side adhesive tape attached to a base bottom thereof and can therefore be conveniently fixed to an article at any surface thereof, such as a desktop, an upper or a side surface of an armrest, etc., so that a user may play it at any time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a squeezable elastic toy that may be differently designed to have a variety of appearances and provides consumers with more choices, so that it serves not only as a vent of feelings, but also a good desktop ornament.